


One Day

by clydeluckylogan



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clydeluckylogan/pseuds/clydeluckylogan
Summary: I started working on this fic back in August. So to be honest with all of you, I don’t exactly remember exactly what inspired this, but I think an ask that @abstractragedy (on Tumblr) sent me inspired me to write this. Here it is, finally, in the middle of October!There aren’t any warnings for this one. It’s just pure fluff.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Kudos: 18





	One Day

“Hey, you two,” Jimmy says walking up to you and Clyde on the dance floor.  
“Hi, Jimmy.” You say lifting your head from Clyde’s chest, his arms still wrapped around you as you two slowly sway to the song the DJ is playing.

“Ya mind if I steal you away for a minute or two?” Jimmy asks you. You nod, smiling, “Is everything okay?”

“‘Course everythin’ is okay. Sylvia is dancin’ with Sadie and Mellie has been saying for the past hour that she wants a dance with Clyde. I figured I’d dance with you while Clyde’s preoccupied.”

“Who said I’m gonna go dance with Mellie?” Clyde asks, lips set into a pout.

Clyde wasn’t one to dance at any sort of gathering, family or not. Considering it was his big brother’s wedding reception he figured he’d try his hardest to let loose and enjoy himself. Plus, having you by his side always made him feel a tad more confident.

“You know you can’t say no to Mellie, baby brother. You’ve never been able to.”

That makes Clyde chuckle. He knows Jimmy is right.

“I’ll see you two in a bit. Have fun, Darlin’.” Clyde says placing a kiss on your head as he hands you off to Jimmy, making his way over to Mellie.

Jimmy twirls you, making you laugh, before falling into a slower rhythm.

“How’s it feel to be a married man?”

“It feels good, really good.”

“I’m really happy for you, Jimmy. You and Sylvia are perfect for each other.” You say, your voice is sincere and the smile on your face is genuine.

“I could say the same about you and my brother,” Jimmy says, causing your cheeks to turn red as you look down at your feet.

“Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?” You ask looking back up at him.

Now it’s Jimmy’s cheeks that are red. 

“I have no idea what you’re talkin’ about.” 

“Jimmy Logan, don't you dare play dumb with me.” That makes him laugh because of course, it does. “I know you didn't pull me aside to dance just because Mellie wanted to dance with Clyde.”

“Fine. Ya caught me.” Jimmy says as he twirls you again.

“So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?” You ask curiously looking up at him.

“I wanted to thank you.” 

“Thank me? For what?”

“For takin’ such good care of my brother. I see how happy you make him, how kind you are to him, how much he loves you, and how much you love him.” 

His words take you by surprise, causing happy tears to form in your eyes. A watery smile appearing on your face. 

“Jimmy, you don't have to thank me. Clyde makes me so happy and he's so kind to me. He’s a good man and I love him a lot.” 

“How long have you two been together now?”

“It’ll be one year next month on the 17th. Feels like it's been longer though, in a good way of course.” You smile, biting your bottom lip, your nerves getting the best of you. It feels like there's more he wants to say to you. 

“So,” Jimmy says, giving you a look. 

“So what?” You ask. 

“Come on now, Y/N. Don't play dumb with me.” He says playfully, directing the words you used at him early back at you. 

“You want to know what I'm thinking about for the future.” You say. 

It's not a question, it's a statement. 

Jimmy nods, encouraging you to go on. 

“I’m thinking that one day I want to live with Clyde, that if he proposed to me I wouldn't say no. I’d say yes, instantly. I’m thinking that we’d have a pretty intimate wedding and I’d wear a really pretty dress and Clyde, he’d wear a tux that makes him look even more handsome than he already is. Then soon after the wedding, we’d start a family of our own. So what I’m thinking, Jimmy is that your brother is my future.” 

Now it's Jimmy’s turn to get teary-eyed for the second time today, the first being when he saw Sylvia walk down the aisle. 

“You really mean all of that?” He asks looking down at you. 

“Of course I do, I wouldn't lie to you. I know how much you care about your brother, you just want what's best for him. You can trust me, he's in good hands, I promise.” 

“I know. You two really are perfect for each other.” Jimmy says, pulling you into a hug. 

After a few moments, you pull away smiling at each other.

“Now, tell me all about your plans for your honeymoon because no one has told me anything and I'm very curious.” You say laughing as Jimmy twirls you around again as he begins to tell you all about him and Sylvia’s plans.

\-- 

“I was tryin’ to help Sylvia into her dress and then,” Mellie pauses looking up at her brother, “Clyde, are you even listenin’ to me?” 

Clyde freezes looking down at his sister. His cheeks turning red because he’s been caught. “I’m sorry Mellie.” 

Mellie laughs, shaking her head, “It’s alright Clyde, everythin’ okay?”

Clyde points his chin towards you and Jimmy, “What do ya think Jimmy and Y/N are talkin’ about?” 

Mellie turns to look at you two then looks back at Clyde and shrugs “I have no idea, but I’m sure everythin’ is okay. They’re smilin’, they both look happy.”

Clyde nods, “Yeah they do.” 

“Are you still goin’ ring shoppin’ next week?” 

“‘Course I am.”

“You’re sure you don’t want me to come with you?”

“I can do this on my own Mellie, I promise, but if I need Ya I’ll call Ya, alright?”

Mellie nods, “Alright.”

“Thanks, Mel.” 

“For what?” 

“Always bein’ there for me. No matter what.”

“Of course, you’re my brother and I love you. You’re always there for me too.” 

“I love ya too, Mel.”

\--

“Baby?” You say wrapping your arms around Clyde’s middle as you both sway on the dance floor. 

“Yeah, Darlin’?” Clyde says pressing a kiss to your head.

“You look so handsome in your suit,” You give him a quick kiss on the lips, “ I love you so much.” 

“I love you too Darlin’. You look real pretty in your dress.” 

“Thank you, Clyde. Do you want to take a break from dancing? We can go in the photo-booth?” 

“The photo-booth?”

You laugh, “Yes, if you go to a wedding you have to take at least one set of photos in the photo-booth at a wedding. It’s a wedding tradition. You can’t break tradition!”

Clyde is the one laughing now, “Oh, really, it’s a tradition?” 

“It sure is. Can we please take cheesy couple photo’s in the photo-booth, pretty please?” 

“‘Course we can. Come on Darlin’.”

\--

After taking your photos both you and Clyde admire them for a bit while you eat dessert.

“We’re adorable baby.” You say looking at Clyde, putting your hand on his arm. 

“Yes, we are,” Clyde says kissing your forehead, “How about one last dance before we go home?” 

Your eyes light up and you nod, “I would like that very much.”

Clyde gets up and takes your hand in his, leading you out to the dance floor. A slow song is playing as he twirls you around. 

“Clyde, I know we’re just coming up on our one year anniversary, but I know that I want to marry you one day.” You say looking up at Clyde, his arms are wrapped around you, you’re pressed against him, and you two slowly swaying back and forth. 

“You wanna marry me one day?” Clyde says looking down at you.

“Yeah, of course, I do. I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Clyde kisses you, “I promise you, one day we’ll get married.” 

“I can’t wait for that one day, Clyde.” 

“Neither can I, Y/N.”


End file.
